


Luz en las tinieblas.

by JiAh_M17



Series: Crossed Roads. Separate Lives [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, suchen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: JoonMyeon y JongDae son como el agua y el aceite, no tienen nada en común. Kim JoonMyeon, trabajador y centrado el estereotipo perfecto del hombre ideal, el más joven de un largo linaje de médicos. Kim JongDae, hombre, despreocupado de la vida, con una reputación que dista de ser grata.Gracias su compañero de trabajo JoonMyeon termina en un club nocturno, una noche. JoonMyeon, solo quería distraerse un poco, sin saber que sería la luz en las tinieblas de Kim JongDae.•EXO•  Universo Alternativo.• Slash/Yaoi/ Boy Love.Saga:Crossed Roads. Separate Lives [Fanfic #1]• Personajes: Chen/ JongDae, SuHo/ JoonMyeon, Lay/ YiXing, Kai/ JongIn, SeHun (Mención), BaekHyun (Mención), YiFan (Mención), XiuMin/ MinSeok  (Mención).• SuChen/ChenHo, Kray (Mención), KaiSoo (Mención).• Estado: Terminado.• Extensión: 5 Capítulos.10/11/2015 - 23/04/2016.





	1. Capítulo Uno: Tinieblas.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
>  

Un viernes por la noche. En la entrada de _El Dorado_ , club nocturno de Seúl. Kim JoonMyeon, ultimo de un largo linaje de galenos en su familia y heredero de las empresas familiares, junto a su amigo y colega se  encontraban en las instalaciones.

 

YiXing, le había pedido desde hace un tiempo, que lo acompañara al club, sin buenos resultados. Kim no era asiduo de este tipo de lugares, pero las constantes peticiones de Zhang lograron convencerlo. YiXing, le gustaba bailar como pasatiempo, y arrastrar a JoonMyeon para que saliera de su cueva —pent-house —era una excusa para ello.

 

El galeno, era un hombre de rutinas y visitar un club nocturno no era precisamente una de ellas. Su trabajo, como médico se llevaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, y sus días libres, los dedicaba, a leer un libro en casa o alguna actividad que no implicara abandonar sus aposentos. YiXing muchas veces se había burlado, de él. Llamando un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven. Por eso para cambiar de aires y quitarle la idea de la cabeza a YiXing, Kim accedió a acompañarlo.

 

Al cruzar la entrada del edificio, se ubicaron cerca de la barra, a  petición de YiXing, con la simple afirmación que estaría más cerca de la pista de baile.  JoonMyeon pidió, una botella de agua y se acomodó en el banco, que le permitía no perder de vista a YiXing. 

 

**(…)**

Su teléfono repicó en el momento en que JongDae, le entregaba las llaves de auto al valet. Ya tenía algunos tragos en su sistema y de alguna manera se las había arreglado para conducir al club.      

 

—Estoy afuera ¿Qué sucede JongIn?

 

—Apresúrate, creo que he conseguido a tu nuevo juguete **.**  —JongIn le informo.

 

— ¿Ah sí? Voy para allá. — JongDae dejo ver su sonrisa felina.

 

—Está en la barra, solo y no ha pedido otra cosa, más que agua. —La llamada termino. JongDae guardo su teléfono y se adentró en el edificio.

 

Kim JongDae era un cliente frecuente de  _El Dorado,_  o como él lo llamaba su zona de caza. JongDae era un conquistador, que solo quería diversión de una noche, algo sin compromisos. Y esa noche estaba en busca de una nueva presa.

 

 JongDae, se fue directo al área V.I.P, al llegar allí, no tardó mucho en ver al solitario en cuestión. Exactamente donde su amigo le había indicado se hallaba el pelinegro.  Con una botella de agua en la mano, parecía mirar a la nada, pero solo estaba enfocado en pista de baile.

 

JongDae se acercó a la barra y tomo asiento junto al  pelinegro, obteniendo una mejor vista del hombre. —Eres nuevo por aquí ¿estoy en lo cierto?

 

— ¿Ah?... si — Respondió el galeno si mucho interés, con una sonrisa para no ser descortés con el desconocido rubio. 

 

—Kim JongDae un placer…

 

—Kim JoonMyeon. — Dijo el pelinegro devolviendo el saludo. 

 

Luego tomo un sorbo de su botella. Kim volteo a ver a su amigo, una vez más, YiXing  que parecía divertirse bailando con un monto de desconocidos.

 

—Se nota que no eres muy asiduo a este tipo de lugares, Dr. Kim.

 

— ¿Ah? tienes raz... ¿Cómo sabe eso? —JoonMyeon aparto la mirada de la pista de baile, para centrarse en rubio junto a él y obtener una respuesta.

 

— ¿Quién no conoce a heredo del linaje Kim? el famoso Dr. Kim JoonMyeon. Además, tu ropa y actitud no son... típicas de este lugar.    

 

—Sí, no soy un juerguista—, JoonMyeon mostro una ligera sonrisa.

 

JongDae le devolvió el gesto, maquinando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.  Kim JoonMyeon en apariencia simulaba ser una presa fácil, pero ese corto cruce de palabras  con el galeno, se dio cuenta, que debía replantar su usual estrategia.

 

 El alcohol no le sería de mucha ayuda, el envician te néctar era un forma de apresurar la cosas, le facilitaba llega a su objetivo, pero el hecho que galeno se negara a ingerir licor no le facilitaba las cosas.   

 

— ¿Por qué solo agua?

 

—No soy abstemio, Sin embargo, no tengo un motivo para tomar un trago, así que solo será agua esta noche, —soltó el galeno agitando la botella de agua.    

 

—Un trago no te hará daño, además, no hay necesidad de tener un motivo, si solo es un trago. —JongDae dejo ver su sonrisa felina una vez más.

 

Una larga y trivial conversación más tarde, JongDae había tenido un gran avance, dicho parloteo le había servido de mucho, incluso había logrado que JoonMyeon se pasara de copas, olvidándose por completo de su negativa al licor. 

 

Bajo los efectos del licor, JoonMyeon claramente ebrio, era una persona muy fácil de convencer, algo que JongDae estaba haciendo al  _casi_ persuadir a JoonMyeon de irse del club a un lugar un poco más privado.

 

La palabra clave era  _casi_ , al no tomar en cuenta una variable. 

 

—Joon vámonos —YiXing había aparecido en escena justo en el momento oportuno, para interrumpir, los planes  _nocturnos_ , de JongDae. Quien no se veía muy feliz.

 

YiXing tenía conocimiento de la  _fama_ de JongDae. El nombre y la reputación infame asociada a él, no eran un secreto para los clientes frecuentes del club, y por si fuera poco. YiXing fue alguna vez testigo de las artimañas de JongDae.         

 

— ¿Ya es hora de irnos? —Soltó JoonMyeon muy  mareado.

 

 YiXing lo ayudo a levantarse de su asiento. Sus adormilados ojos observaron de mala gana a JongDae. Dejando  a un  lado su típico comportamiento sereno, en ese instante **.**

 

 — Él no es el tipo de personas que buscas  _JongDae_. No te le acerques de nuevo.   

 

Paralizado por la situación JongDae solo mantuvo la mirada sobre YiXing, quien había aparecido de la nada y se había ido con JoonMyeon. Frustrando sus intenciones y amargándole la noche.

 

**(…)**

Un par de días más tarde JongDae aun revaluaba esa noche, no había podido sacar de su cabeza al pelinegro y la forma en que se le escapó de las manos. Su mente lo torturaba repitiendo muchas veces el momento en que se congelo y dejo que ese rubio con cara de tonto le quitara a su presa de esa forma. El hecho que el pelinegro se dejara manipular, según su punto de vista, tan fácilmente YiXing, le hizo hervir la sangre y le había  un mal sabor de boca. Que había intentado borrar con alcohol.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes beber tan temprano? —Su madre había entrado a su despacho en casa, solo para cuestionar una vez más su vida.  

 

—Si puedo hacerlo. Lo hare, no me molestes madre. Suficiente tengo con asistir a esa estúpida reunión de negocios ¿Por qué SeHun no va solo?, para eso le pago.

 

—No me hables así… —Dijo con voz altiva.

 

—Te volviste un fastidio desde que MinSeok se le escapó a la bruja de GyuRi. Él deber ser más feliz donde quiera que este… mientras, yo aún debó soportarte.   

 

—Asistirás a esa reunión te guste o no **.**  — exclamó antes de salir de la habitación y azotar la puerta con fuerza.                                                                           

—No tengo otra opción, bruja.

 

JongDae se levantó de su silla. Salió del despacho donde había pasado la noche. Se fue a su habitación para tomar un duchar y espabilarse un poco. Dejando que sus preocupaciones se fuesen momentáneamente con el agua.

 

Hacia años su madre había “ _aceptado_ ” sus preferencias sexuales, como una medida para que él no terminase huyendo como lo hizo su primo MinSeok. Ese chico había desaparecido de sus vidas ocho años atrás sin dejar rastro alguno, de la misma forma que su mejor amigo a quien nadie se dignó a buscar. BaekHyun un día simplemente no apareció.

 

JongDae terminó de arreglarse, desayuno y salió de su casa malhumorado. Sin saber la sorpresa que recibiría a media mañana.

 

**(…)**

 

JoonMyeon estaba en su oficina revisando una última  vez los documentos,  que necesitará para la reunión de ese día. Él planeaba expandir el negocio familiar aún más. Con el capital familiar podría hacer la expansión él solo, pero un socio minoritario nunca caía mal. Palabras que su abuelo siempre repetía.

 

Kim tomo sus cosas, se fue directo a la sala de conferencia donde lo esperaba su secretaria Luna y  su amigo y colega YiXing.

 

Con la documentación lista, solo quedaba espera.  YiXing y JoonMyeon tenían una conversación sin gran relevancia, que de alguna manera se condujo hacia los acontecimientos del fin de semana en el que JoonMyeon termino ebrio y siendo llevado a cuestas  hasta su pent-house, eso sin contar cantidad de incoherencias que JoonMyeon le había dicho a YiXing durante su camino a casa.

 

—Doctor llegaron los inversionistas, —informo su secretaria.

 

—Hazlos pasar, Luna.   

 

Dos hombres  entraron a la sala. Oh SeHun el nuevo abogado de la corporación Kim y el nuevo presidente de las mismas. Kim JongDae. Guiados a sus respectivos lugares por Luna poco antes de abandonar la sala.

 

 JoonMyeon, dio inicio a su presentación, desglosando cada uno de los puntos importantes de su proyecto de inversión. Claro está eso su explicación no apartaba la incómoda atmosfera que se había creado, en el momento que JongDae entro a la sala. La incesante mira de JongDae posada sobre el galeno. Sin prestar real atención a lo que expresaba.   

 

—Sabe Dr. Kim… me convencería más rápido de confiarle mi dinero, con un trago. —JongDae comentó dejando ver sus perlados dientes.    

 

—Si… yo dejaría eso celebrar para un acuerdo favorable. No para este tipo de situaciones señor Kim… —respondió sin ser descortés.  

 

Esa sonrisa felina mostrada una vez más indicio de que su dueño estaba maquinando algo. —Déjame cambiar mi argumento. Yo firmaré el contrato si tú, Kim JoonMyeon aceptas una par de tragos en mí…

 

Interrumpido por la secretaria del JoonMyeon, JongDae no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua y ver cómo una vez más el galeno era alejado de sus garras. JoonMyeon abandono la sala, siguiendo a su secretaria **,**  dejando solos a JongDae, su abogado y YiXing.  La atmosfera entre ellos era a falta de palabras densa, sobrepasada solo por la guerra de miradas que mantenían JongDae y YiXing. 

 

—termina con este juego,  él no es el tipo de persona con quien te racionas. Ya te advertí —exclamó YiXing, con una sonrisa.

 

Con una larga amistad que data de la niñez, YiXing no quería que su amigo, fuese lastimado. Y con la notoriedad con la que JongDae se daba a relucir, su criterio le dictaba que no era un buen prospecto de pareja.      

 

—No sé de qué habla doctor...

 

—Zhang YiXing.

 

—Doctor Zhang YiXing, solo estoy siendo amable. Ayudarle  a su jefe.    

 

—Señor... Kim, usted sabe de qué hablo, y supongo que no está muy feliz por lo que hice la otra noche.  _SuHo_  es una persona importante para mí y usted no es una buena persona para él. —Soltó el chino.

 

— ¿SuHo?

 

—Tal como lo escucho señor Kim. —Mostrando una  _inocente_  sonrisa YiXing confesó.

 

 

—Ustedes... ¿Tienen algún tipo de relación? —JongDae respondió sorprendido, aunque se mantuvo superficialmente calmado.   

 

—No es algo que deba conversar sobre esto, JoonMyeon y yo somos _bastante_  cercanos. —YiXing  mantuvo su rostro calmo, él solo estaba protegiendo a su amigo y obviamente molestando a JongDae, y tal vez, solo tal vez divirtiéndose un poco.  

 

La habitación se quedó en silencio en el momento en que JoonMyeon ingreso la sala, ajeno a la conversación qué había tenido lugar allí, minutos antes     

 

— ¿Cierto SuHo? —YiXing sonrió una vez más.

 

—Sí, lo que tú digas —JoonMyeon respondió si darle importancia a la pregunta de YiXing.   —Y bien señor Kim ¿Está de acuerdo con mi propuesta?

 

JongDae abandono su asiento acercándose al galeno. —Tenemos un trato. Sera un enorme placer hacer negocios con usted. Doctor Kim.                   


	2. Capítulo dos: ¿La calma después de la tormenta?

Después de cerrar el acuerdo, el galeno y el empresario  no volvieron a cruzar sus caminos en semanas, en gran medida  por el horario de JoonMyeon. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo interés de JongDae  sobre JoonMyeon.

 

Ignoró las advertencias de YiXing, pagándole a un investigador privado para obtener toda la información posible del doctor Kim. Horarios de trabajo, su dirección, días libres, fechas de importancia para el galeno y cualquier otra cosa que se le haya pasado por la cabeza a JongDae, cada vez que hablaba con el detective.

 

Repasando cada pieza de información que le era enviada. Brindándole cada día que pasaba,  mas y mas tiempo de su vida. Observando cada fotografía que recibía con detenimiento y aborreciendo cada imagen, en la que JoonMyeon aparecía acompañado de YiXing. El colega de JoonMyeon se había convertido en una piedra en su zapato. El par de médicos pasaban demasiado tiempo, juntos para el gusto de JongDae. Eso le irritaba de sobre manera; JongDae no tenía certeza alguna sobre la verdadera relación entre JoonMyeon y YiXing.

 

Algo que estaba dejando de ser interés y frustración, a ser lentamente un capricho o más que eso. Kim JoonMyeon se había convertido en una obsesión.

 

El punto de inflexión, con relación al doctor Kim, llegó cuando JongDae cruzó la línea entre pagar a alguien por información y algunas fotografías, a verificar dichos datos él mismo. Al principio, siendo sigiloso al observar a JoonMyeon desde su automóvil a lo lejos. Sin embargo, todo se le fue de las manos, cuando comenzó a seguir al galeno a todos lados, siendo descuidado por completo.

 

Una tarde, cuando JoonMyeon regresaba del supermercado cercano a su domicilio,  en su día libre, mientras andaba, por  un momento le pareció ver al empresario, entre la muchedumbre que deambulaba por la zona. Creyendo que era un espejismo o una confusión siguió su camino sin dale importancia a ese incidente.

 

Sin embargo, lo que quiso creer el galeno estaba muy lejos de la realidad, JongDae si se encontraba en las cercanías, observándolo.

 

 Días más tarde un incidente similar se presentó en la clínica, entre la cantidad de personas que deambulaban en los pasillos, JongDae estaba presente una vez más y del mismo modo, JoonMyeon dejó pasar el incidente, JoonMyeon siguió con su trabajo de rutina. Con la sensación de ser observado.

 

Más situaciones como estas, siguieron repitiéndose con mayor frecuencia, una vez más en el centro médico, en las calles aledañas al edificio donde el galeno residía.

 

(…)

Un pequeño y acogedor lugar,  un café poco conocido que YiXing y JoonMyeon visitaban seguido, el lugar perfecto para mantener una conversación tranquila. Sentados en una mesa algo apartada del resto; a JoonMyeon le agradaba el lugar no solo por la apacible atmósfera que ese lugar brindaba, también, por la comida, que le parecía excelente y ese mismo ambiente tranquilo, le permitía a YiXing burlarse de su amigo y ser escandaloso con sus carcajadas, sin restricciones.

 

La razón era la situación que estaba enfrentando JoonMyeon con JongDae.

 

—Bien, hablando en serio, ¿no crees que es algo perturbador lo que él esta haciendo?

 

—Es molesto, lo admito, pero no le hace daño a nadie, es decir… —Dijo JoonMyeon  restándole importancia, entendía las preocupaciones de su amigo, pero no consideraba como una amenaza, el comportamiento de JongDae.

 

—Eres demasiado blando con la gente SuHo, solo ten cuidado, él ahora puede parecer inofensivo, pero puede tornarse feo. Además, creó que me odia y no entiendo el por qué.

 

—Creo que tienes razón. —Anunció JoonMyeon, luego de analizar un poco su situación y las palabras expresadas por YiXing —hablare con JongDae.  

 

— ¿JongDae? ¿Cuándo se volvieron cercanos? —YiXing tomó un sorbo de su taza de café — ¿te interesa? ¿O me equivocó?

 

JoonMyeon soltó una carcajada ligera. —Tal vez si, tal vez no. Que puedo decir, no habría entablado una conversación con un extraño, en un club nocturno, sino me interesara por esta persona.

 

—Solo cuídate, de acuerdo. No quiero que tu madre me llame a las tres de la mañana, asustada porque un lunático secuestro a su único hijo. Para hacerle sabe que cosas.

 

—No exageres _Lay,_ no creo que eso pase.

 

YiXing dejo ir una fuerte carcajada —No me has llamado de esa forma en años.

 

—Tú me llamaste SuHo, frente a JongDae y compañía, así que tómalo como una pequeña venganza.

 

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, rememorando viejas experiencias de su longeva amistad. Años conociéndose, desde la primaria desde que la familia de YiXing se mudó a su acaudalado vecindario.

 

YiXing empezó a llamarlo SuHo, al escuchar a la madre de JoonMyeon dirigirse a su hijo con ese apodo y el pequeño YiXing solo imitó a la madre de su amigo, de igual forma JoonMyeon le había dado un mote. Algo que habían dejado atrás al entrar a la pubertad, hasta que YiXing lo trajo a colación, gracias a JongDae.

 

Pasando un tiempo agradable con YiXing en el café, sin prestarle atención a las horas, JoonMyeon miró su reloj notando que se estaba haciendo tarde para reunirse con su madre. Compro unos pastelillos para su querida madre, sus favoritos para compensar su retraso y se fue del café.

 

(…)

 

JongDae no estaba pensando las cosas con claridad, cuando se apareció intoxicado por el alcohol frente a JoonMyeon  en el estacionamiento de edificio donde este residía. Lleno de frustración  por el lento, o nulo, avance con JoonMyeon.

 

JongDae había estado bebiendo durante un par de horas, tratando de ahogar su frustración de la única forma que él conocía, el alcohol. Un mal hábito, algo que había hecho por años usando la bebida para olvidar parte de su vida.

 

Invadido por el licor que corría por su sistema, JongDae salió de su oficina y con la ayuda del chofer, quien llevó a JongDae hasta el ya nombrado edificio. Espero al cambio de turno del guardia seguridad y como pudo y teniendo en cuenta su estado de ebriedad,  se infiltro en el lugar. Sabiendo los horarios de JoonMyeon  simplemente lo espero.

 

Cuando JoonMyeon estaciono su automóvil, JongDae se mostró frente a él, asustándolo; sin permitirle una negativa, sostuvo una de las manos del galeno entre las suyas. JongDae necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Decirle todo a JoonMyeon sin recibir una respuesta, solo quería sentirse libre.

 

JongDae, liberó su frustración con JoonMyeon,  abrió su corazón, dejó lo que sentía expuesto ante el mundo. Kim JongDae había caído ante las redes del amor y estaba muy enredado. El mismo JongDae no sabría decir, en que momento sucedió,  pero era un hecho,  tenía sentimientos por JoonMyeon y era algo que ya no podía negar.

 

JongDae dejó libre la mano de JoonMyeon, en medio de un sofocante silencio, observó al galeno en busca de una respuesta que él mismo sabía que no tendría. Sus temblorosas y sinceras palabras que revelaron una parte de si mismo que no conocía, solo para ser rechazado con el abrumador silencio.

 

JongDae se alejó del galeno, dejando atrás al petrificado hombre.  Llamó a su chofer como pudo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que de a poco corrían a través de su rostro. Ni bien, su empleado llegó a buscarlo subió de forma torpe al vehículo que lo llevaría a casa, a ahogar sus penas en más alcohol.

 


	3. Capitulo Tres: ¿Cómo lo haces?

La situación entre JongDae y JoonMyeon se había invertido de cierta manera, ahora quien intentaba acercarse sin resultados favorables era JoonMyeon. Un par de semanas, en las que se paso pegado a su teléfono celular, tratando una y mil veces contactarse con JongDae.

 

Sin embargo, su suerte cambio una mañana, cuando por una mera confusión al teléfono, la asistente de JongDae, programo una cita con el hombre, en aquel café poco concurrido, dándole buenas noticias al galeno.

 

El día establecido para la reunión llegó, JoonMyeon se presentó en el establecimiento un poco tarde, a causa del tráfico. Tomó aire en la entrada y con paso lento llegó junto al rubio. JongDae ya se encontraba ubicado en una mesa apartada.

 

—Siento llegar tarde, el tráfico… —Exclamó el galeno al tomar asiento.

 

—No te preocupes.

 

El ambiente era tenso y el silencio que giraba en torno a ellos era demasiado incómodo. JoonMyeon respiro profundo alentándose para lo que diría a continuación. —Seré claro JongDae, no fue para nada correcto lo que has hecho.

 

 »Seguirme y lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento. No puedo tomar en serio tus sentimientos, si tu acciones solo generan miedo de quienes están al mí alrededor. 

 

A pesar de mantener su fiel sonrisa juguetona, frente al galeno, sus francas palabras lo estaban lastimando, no era tonto JongDae sabía que había metido la pata.

 

—Me agradas, JongDae, pero lo que haces me asusta. No es ético que yo diga esto, pero tal vez necesites alguna terapia.         

 

JongDae respiro profundo bajando la cabeza para luego levantar y no demostrar su angustia.

 

—Viéndolo en perspectiva, tienes la razón. Mis formas de proceder no fueron, ni son las más aapropiadas. Tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, es más iré a terapia. —Dijo el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa al galeno.

 

—Es lo mejor JongDae…

 

JongDae quiso darle una respuesta que dejase tranquilo a JoonMyeon, pero fue interrumpido, pero sonido de su teléfono.

 

 —Es mi abogado, debo irme es probable que necesiten, me escape de la oficina. Adiós JoonMyeon —contestó su teléfono, y se retiró de establecimiento.

 

Calmado al haberse quitado un peso de los hombros, JoonMyeon pidió un café y algunos pastelillos para llevarle a YiXing, y se fue en dirección a la clínica, sin imaginar lo que vendría.

 

Un par de días más tarde, JoonMyeon regresaba a su casa, de noche después de un turno tranquilo.  Estaciono su auto en su lugar y subió al ascensor hasta el pent-house, introdujo su clave de acceso, abrió la puerta y entro.

 

Apenas había cerrado la puerta y entrado a la sala de estar, cuando escucho ruido que provenía de allí.  Se adentró más en la habitación, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al encontrar a JongDae recostado en el enorme sofá.

 

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Soltó al ver a JongDae.

 

—Eres bastante simple JoonMyeon, el cumpleaños de tu madre como clave de acceso. Fue sencillo. —Exclamó el rubio levantándose de su asiento y acortado un poco la distancia ente JoonMyeon y el en la habitación.

 

—Esto no está bien JongDae—, JoonMyeon soltó un suspiro.

—Solo seguí tu consejo, estoy aquí para iniciar mi terapia. Eres medico cierto, quien mejor que tú para ayudarme, —dijo con simpleza mostrando su característica sonrisa.

 

JoonMyeon se masajeo el puente de la nariz, estaba enojado.

 

—No lo entiendes, JongDae. Creí que habías comprendido lo que hablamos, pero al parecer te hiciste de oídos sordos. Eso no nos hace bien a ambos. Y esto harto de este jueguito absurdo —una exhalación fuerte hizo JoonMyeon antes de continuar. —Debes ir a con un especialista no estar aquí jugando.

 

—Esta bien, me iré, hare todas las cosas que sean necesarias para cambiar mi comportamiento, pero a cambio debes prometerme algo.

 

—Creo que no estás en posición para exigir —exclamó el galeno al ver a JongDae con la vista cansada. —Pero no tengo otra opción ¿Cierto?

 

—Ve esto como mi incentivo.

 

JoonMyeon suspiró — ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 

—Yo cambiare; te daré tu espacio e iré a un especialista, pero tú debes prometer y jurar que cuando este curado, rehabilitado o como queras llamarle, tendrás una cita conmigo.

 

—Bien, pero no prometo que haya algo más después de eso ¿De acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo, pero, no prometo que entre tu y yo no pase algo mas —JongDae se acercó al galeno y sin permitirle negación alguna lo beso para sellar su acuerdo verbal. Luego camino hacia la puerta y se fue del pent-house.    

            

(…)

 

Transcurrido casi un año, en el que JoonMyeon no había sabido absolutamente nada de JongDae. Hasta esa mañana cuando llego a su oficina encontró un pequeño muñeco de peluche, de una serie de animación japonesa muy popular sobre su escritorio, con una pequeña nota entre su patita amarillas.

 

Se acercó a su escritorio, tomo la tarjeta del juguete la abrió.

 

_Volví, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa._

_Tendrás la mejor cita de tu vida._

_En el centro_ _comercial_ _._

_JongDae_

_P.D. si te preguntas como llego pi_ _k_ _achu a tu escritorio, no te asustes, le dije a tu asistente que los dejara allí con la correspondencia._ _Es una chica muy amable_ _por cierto._

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinegro al leer, el corto texto en esa tarjeta.

 

— ¿Un admirador secreto? ¿Por qué un Pokemon? —Preguntó YiXing al entrar a la oficina y ver el muñeco de felpa.

 

—JongDae regreso…

 

—Ya te lo dije hace un mes, solo les daré mi bendición cuando ese sujeto, me pague una comida muy sustanciosa. Esa es la única manera. —Exclamó YiXing, con una expresión gracia en su rostro.

 

JoonMyeon dejo salir una pequeña carcajada. —No somos nada, Lay.

 

—Aunque tu si quieres ¿Verdad SuHo?

 

El tan esperado día había llegado. JoonMyeon llego a centro comercial indicado por JongDae. Vestido de forma casual, y sin llamar mucho la atención. Había llegado diez minutos antes de lo previsto.

 

Unos minutos más tarde, miro su reloj para distraerse un poco mientras el tiempo pasaba. Concentrado con objeto sobre su muñeca, se sobresaltó cuando, cierta persona cubrió sus ojos.

 

JongDae, había llego media hora antes, a causa de la ansiedad que le impedía quedarse en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. Incluso vio llegar a JoonMyeon. Espero durante diez, eternos, minutos antes de acercarse al distraído galeno desde atrás y cubrir sus ojos.

 

Le susurro un « _hola_ _»,_ al galeno antes de retirar sus manos y mostrarse ante JoonMyeon. Ambiente a su alrededor se tornó silencioso, pero no incómodo. Acompañado de algunas sonrisas.

 

 JongDae fue el primero en hablar y guiar al galeno, hacían donde comenzaría su salida.

 

Después de comer algo, JongDae le permitió elegir su próximo destino a JoonMyeon, sin imaginar donde terminarían. Caminaron un rato, hasta que el galeno se acercó a la vitrina de una librería. Entraron en establecimiento, y JoonMyeon comenzó a deambular por los pasillos, mientras se entusiasmaba con los títulos que leía.

 

Por otro lado JongDae, solo se quedó a un lado esperando. Su salida había tomado un rumbo bastante interesante y eso lado calculado de su personalidad estaba saliendo a flote. 

 

Al finalizar la salida «sin compromisos». JongDae paro en seco cuando se dirigirán al estacionamiento.

 

— ¿Sucede algo?

 

JongDae tomo la mano libre de JoonMyeon y tratando de no mostrar su sonrisa gatuna lo mira a la cara. —Sí.  Sucede, que aún no puedo creer que tu vida sea tan aburrida.

 

»Sucede que no pienso permitir que te salgan raíces. Y si para hacer tu vida más divertida, tengo que estar presente en ella. Apartar de hoy tu y yo somos pareja.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! Jong…

 

La bolsa que contenía los libros calló al suelo cuando JongDae silencio a galeno con un tierno beso.

 

— ¿Le quedo claro doctor Kim? —JoonMyeon asintió, riendo en repuesta.

 

(…)

 

Acostumbrarse el uno a otro no fue fácil. También es cierto que JongDae, había cambiado en cierto modo su actitud, aunque otras  simplemente siguieron igual, y eso lo comprobaría JoonMyeon una fresca tarde, luego de regresar de la tienda cercana a su domicilio.

 

Al ingresar al pent-house le pareció ver un par de zapatos que no le pertenecían, cosa que le extraño un poco. Se quitó los propios y los coloco en su lugar, se puso sus cómodas pantuflas y camino hacia la sala. Al entrar se encontró con JongDae jugando con su teléfono.

 

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

 

JongDae aparto la vista del artefacto entre sus manos, dejándolo a un lado. —Buenas tardes, JongDae ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? El mío estuvo tranquilo.

 

—Lo siento, yo…

 

—Sobre tu pregunta. Es simple, tú eres muy predecible. Joon, además; es la tercera vez este mes, no sé porque te sorprende. En fin ese no es el motivo de mi visita improvisada.

 

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu _intrusión_ a mi casa?

 

—He venido a celebrar contigo, un evento importante en mi vida, de ahora en adelante nos veremos más seguido. Vecino —soltó JongDae con simpleza.

 

— ¿Vecino? ¿Pero?

 

 —Sí, Somos vecinos a partir de hoy —dijo dándole un beso al galeno.

 

JoonMyeon vio mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Estas loco, JongDae.

 

—Un poco sí; pero ese no es punto… ¿Quieres salir o pediremos comida a domicilio?

 

—Comida domicilio.

 

_  
_


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Roces

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento —dijo el galeno —te lo compensaré.

 

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

 

Era la tercera vez en la semana que tenía que cancelar o posponer un salida que había planeado con antelación. Un gran suspiro se escapó de sus labios, JongDae sabía o al menos imaginaba lo difícil que sería una relación con un profesional de la salud, sin embargo, eso no alejaba la enorme frustración que  se acumulaba con cada cita cancelada.

 

Estaba en el sofá del pent-house de JoonMyeon, tenía entre sus brazos el muñeco de felpa que él le había obsequiado al galeno lo estrujo un par de veces y lo lanzo sin prestarle atención a su aterrizaje;  había entrado de forma legal, ya no había necesidad ser un intruso.

 

—Necesito unas largas y verdaderas vacaciones para JoonMyeon —suspiró una vez más.

 

JongDae tomó su teléfono y le marco a JongIn — _¿JongDae? ¿Qué hay?_

 

—Todo aburrido, ¿Qué hay de ti? —JongDae soltó desanimado.

 

— _Voy de camino a casa, KyungSoo necesita unas cosas de la tienda._

—KyungSoo ya te domino por completo, ¿Eh? —Se burló de su amigo.

 

— _Sí y no me importa. Tengo a KyungSoo a mi lado, eso es lo importante_.

 

—Pobre chico, ¿Cómo te aguanta? —dijo a su amigo, solo para molestarlo un poco.

 

_—Porque él me ama. Hyung debo colgar, debo darle amor a mi dulce novio._

—Adiós, —JongDae dejó su teléfono sobre el piso de la habitación.

 

Pasaría otra noche solo y haber llamado a JongIn no le había alegrado o distraído en absoluto, solo había hundido mas en su frustración, sintiendo un poco de envidia por la relación de su amigo, tan distinta a la suya.

 

—Necesitó un trago —Dijo sin pensar, quiso halar su cabello potencia su desfachatez —no es la solución, no es la solución.

 

Pataleó en aún en el sofá, y en sus bruscos movimientos se cayó de esté. JongDae tomó una bocanada de aire en su nueva posición, se levantó del suelo y fue a la cocina, con la esperanza de que JoonMyeon tuviese algunos pastelillos de esa cafetería que visitaba seguido.

 

—Algo bueno de esta mala noche, —caminó de regreso a la sala, casi pisa la pantalla de su teléfono al acercarse sofá. —Lo siento JoonMyeon, estos pastelillos ahora son míos.

 

JongDae vio una película de suspenso,  un programa música y algún otro show de televisión que realmente no le presto atención. Más allá de la medianoche, se levantó del sofá, recogió su teléfono del suelo, tiró la caja que contenía los pastelillos a la basura y levantó al muñeco de felpa que había olvidado unas horas atrás.

 

—Tu me acompañaras esta noche, para que no estemos solos, —le dijo al muñeco sin recibir una respuesta.

 

(...)

 

Su poco paciencia se término; con suerte había logrado ver a JoonMyeon, en los últimos días, la gota que derramó el vaso fue la llamada que interrumpió su cena de de cien días juntos. JoonMyeon tuvo que retirarse, y no es como si el hubiese querido dejar a JongDae pero el deber llama y su presencia era necesaria.

 

JongDae estaba molesto,  se sentía desplazado, dejado a un lado por JoonMyeon y una vez más estaba pasando la noche solo, y con un dolor de cabeza.

 

La mañana siguiente, JoonMyeon regreso a casa y se encontró a JongDae en el sofá como muchas otras veces, no obstante, su novio no estaba siendo el mismo se siempre. El enojo en JongDae era evidente.

 

—Hola...

 

—Hola —respondió al saludo. —Quiero hablar contigo.

 

—Entiendo.

 

—Estoy harto JoonMyeon, harto se que tu trabajo es difícil y que realmente no te alejas del todo. —JongDae trato de no parecer alterado. —Pero para que una relación funcione los involucrados deben poner de su parte y tú no tienes tiempo para nada.

 

—JongDae, yo–

 

—Entiendo que te apasiona tu trabajo, es algo admirable... —JongDae quería halarse el cabello, —me voy, ni siquiera puedo hacer bien un reclamo ¡Rayos! Me iré a correr o a molestar a alguien que realmente le importe.

 

» Tal vez le fastidie un poco la vida a SeHun, al menos eso evitará que piense en ir a un maldito bar a embriagarme, porque no volveré a eso.

 

JoonMyeon evitó que JongDae  abandonara el pent–house, lo sujeto del brazo, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

 

—Suéltame,  tengo que ir a trabajar o mi madre me hará una visita y no la quiero en mi casa —dijo respirando fuerte, aunque no parto a JoonMyeon. —Tú debes descansar.

 

—Soy un tonto.

 

—Debo irme JoonMyeon, suéltame —dijo aún agitado.

 

JoonMyeon soltó a su novio, en medio de un ambiente tenso, él había arruinado su aniversario y tenía que resolver este desastre. Ya era el momento de tomar en cuenta las palabras de YiXing, con relación a su trabajo y tomar días libres realmente.

 

(…)

 

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Dijo JongDae al entrar al vehículo de JoonMyeon.

 

—Es una sorpresa.

 

—Una sorpresa...  ¿doctor Kim, no tiene llamados en el centro médico hoy? —Dijo mirando por la ventana, no quería ver a JoonMyeon.

 

Menos en la forma en que lo convenció de salir a quien sabe donde, y cuando quiso negarse JoonMyeon lo atrajo a su cuerpo y le planto un beso de los que no había recibido del galeno en mucho tiempo. Lo dejó ido por un rato, el tiempo suficiente como para que hicieran una maleta y partieron.

 

Cuando reaccionó estaban en camino, al lugar que JoonMyeon conducía. —Hoy no habrá interrupciones.

 

—Lo dudo.

 

Finamente llegaron a una posada, JoonMyeon había elegido ese lugar, para pasar un tiempo con JongDae. Entraron a la habitación; JongDae estaba sorprendido, no por la posada, no por el viaje, si no por  el hecho que sea habían alejado de la ciudad.

 

— ¿No será difícil para ti llegar al hospital si te llamaban?

 

—Lo es, pero no voy a atenderlas. —JoonMyeon tomó su teléfono  dejándole a JongDae ver que lo apagaba—, es un fin de semana para ambos, solo tu y yo, y este bonito lugar.

 

—Ya lo veremos.

 

JoonMyeon dejó su y teléfono en la habitación y se fueron de paseo, JongDae tomó muchas fotografías. Cerca del anochecer pasaron por una farmacia y se regresaron a la posada. No había duda alguna, sobre lo que harían al cerrarse la puerta de su habitación con ellos dentro. JongDae dejó las compras sobre la cama, arrastro  ligeramente a JoonMyeon a la cama, una pequeña risa salió del los labios del galeno.  JongDae sonrió en respuesta, una señal entre ellos de los que de avecina.

 

—Fuera ropa JoonMyeon  ¡Ahora!

 

 

_  
_


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Felicidad

JoonMyeon dejo el libro sobre el escritorio, al no poder concentrarse en su lectura, JongDae tenía un rato dando vueltas en la habitación. —JongDae, quédate quieto un segundo, necesito concentrarme.

 

JongDae  dejo de dar vueltas al escuchar al galeno. —Es lo único que tienes que decir. Ya tuvimos esta conversación,  tienes mas tiempo libre ahora, pero prefieres gastarlo de esta manera.

 

—Lo siento JongDae, el trabajo ha estado muy ajetreado últimamente, aunque hayas bajado mi carga laboral. Leer es mi forma de alejar el estrés...

 

JongDae se mantuvo en silencio, rodeo el escritorio, hasta quedar tras la silla del galeno. Poso sus manos sobre los hombros, le dio pequeño y cortó masaje al pelinegro, acercándose al lóbulo de la oreja de JoonMyeon —Sabes hay una mejor manera para eso…

 

JongDae no le permitió pensarlo, dejo su posición y se ubicó delante del pelinegro. Se sentó a ahorcajadas, sobre las piernas de JoonMyeon, quien observaba en silencio sus acciones; JongDae  rodeo con sus manos el rostro del galeno y se apodero de los labios de este; JoonMyeon no se quedó atrás, se dejó llevar por el momento.

 

JoonMyeon  deslizo sus manos bajo la prenda de vestir acariciando, toda la piel a su disposición, no había ningún rastro de timidez entre ellos.

 

En contra de sus deseos tuvieron que alejarse un poco por un momento por la falta de aire. Con miradas cómplices y sin mediar palabra alguna dejaron atrás la pequeña oficina en casa de JoonMyeon, y se dirigieron a la habitación.   

     

Con un leve empujón, JongDae lanzo a JoonMyeon hacia su enorme cama para el seguirlo poco después. Las prendas de vestir de ambos desafiaron la gravedad por unos instantes,  y luego caer sobre el suelo de la  habitación.  Las carisias y los roces no pararon, mientras se demostraban lo necesitados que estaban uno del otro. 

 

No había necesidad de hablar, sabía hacia  donde se dirijan sus acciones, no era como si no hubiesen hecho esto antes,  JongDae se las ingeniaba todo el tiempo, para disfrutar cada momento que JoonMyeon no pensaba demasiado las cosas,  simplemente se dejaba llevar, y no es como que JoonMyeon se quejara luego.

 

Sus manos en desesperación y deseo, sus  cuerpos perlados en sudor, cubriendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo ser. La habitación, se llenó de gruñidos y maldiciones. Frases de amor incompletas dejadas a la deriva al finalizar la tarde. Se besaron y besaron. Las embestidas cesaron y se desplomaron juntos, para respirar profundo, respirando uno sobre el otro. Recostados sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama de JoonMyeon, uno junto al otro.

 

—JongDae. —El aludido levanto el rostro en respuesta —JongDae ven aquí.

 

JongDae se acercó más al pelinegro, quien lo abrazo y lo cubrió con las sabanas—. No sabía que era de los que les gusta abrazar doctor  Kim.

 

JoonMyeon sonrió ante ese comentario.

 

—Descansemos un poco, luego podemos tomar un baño —JoonMyeon besando los labios de JongDae.

 

Dejado ver una sonrisa ladina y abrazando al doctor. —No me provoqué doctor Kim.

 

 —Ya duérmete.

 

—Pero quiero seguir, ayudando con su estrés doctor Kim —se mordió el labio inferior. —Se ve mas _relajado_.

 

(…)

 

Eran poco más de las 5:00 pm (17 hrs), cuando terminaron de alistarse para salir. Habían planeado ir al cine y luego a cenar y cualquier otra cosa que surgiera después. Terminaría su salida en el pent-house,   sin embargo, JongDae no contaba con la aparición, de YiXing, ni mucho menos contaba con que YiXing y su gran curiosidad se auto-invitaran.

 

Tuvo que aguantarte las ganas de insultar al chino, _entrometido_ ,  amigo del galeno.  Continuaron con sus planes, JoonMyeon contuvo la risa, que le provocaba la situación. En el cine, el ambiente no fue diferente y  no fue hasta que la película termino, que JoonMyeon no pudo aguantarlo más y  con una sonrisa en el rostro, JoonMyeon le revelo cierto detalles que le causaban gracia.

 

—JongDae... —JoonMyeon soltó acompañado de una risilla.  —YiXing, esta en una relación, es algo bastante serio y  no tomes a mal la forma en que actuó contigo.

 

»Hace eso de vez en cuando, para evaluar la reacción de las personas.

 

YiXing sonrió. —YiFan no le importa que lo haga, le hace gracia de hecho.

 

—Nos conocemos desde niños, de hecho, YiXing me dio un apodo y yo también lo hice—, reveló el galeno.

 

—Esa era la razón por la que lo llamé _SuHo_ _,_ en aquella ocasión _._

Cosa que avergonzando a JongDae enormemente. Quería que un hoyo se abriera y se lo tragara la tierra, por su comportamiento. Después de esa conversación, YiXing los dejo cenar solos, no sin antes darle su aprobación a la relación del galeno y el empresario.  

 

(…)

 

JongDae tenía su tableta entre sus manos esa mañana en casa de JoonMyeon como lo estaba haciendo en las últimas semanas, revisando las noticas, las cuáles  no eran interesantes y de hecho solo fingía hacerlo.

 

Era el día libre de su novio, desde aquella, _casi_ , desastrosa salida donde se les unió YiXing, para arruinarles algunos buenos momentos, —el punto de vista de JongDae claro está.  —Quien iba imaginar que sus celos hacia el chino era estúpidos e infundados, además, de sentirse avergonzado al enterarse que el otro doctor y amigo de su novio, solo era algo bromista.  

 

Dejo de observar al galeno, y se concentró en el aparato entre sus manos. Abrió en una sección al azar, solo para llevarse una enorme sorpresa en la sección de sociales donde solo se hablaba de los últimos eventos de la vida de los opulentos locales, resaltaba la imagen de su viejo amigo.

 

El artículo mencionaba, que el joven había regresado de un viaje en el extranjero, además de sus nuevos _socios_ … Un extranjero desconocido para él y Park ChanYeol el millonario excéntrico.

 

—Ese bastardo estuvo fuera del país todo este tiempo, —masculló.

 

— ¿Sucede algo? —JoonMyeon centro en el empresario.

 

—Nada. Solo un viejo amigo que me debe muchas explicaciones,  —dijo el empresario, —y que te presentare en cuanto sepa donde encontrarlo.

 

— ¿Es eso algo bueno o malo? —Preguntó el galeno entregándole el desayuno.

 

—No creo que sea algo malo, solo es mi imprudente amigo con quien casi huyo de casa una vez, cuando tenía quince años, nada del otro mundo.

 

— ¿Bromeas?

 

—No, habló en serio. Nuestro perfecto plan de escape, no fue tan perfecto después de todo, fui descubierto antes de haber salido de la casa, —hizo una pausa para ingerir un bocado de su desayuno. —Y BaekHyun desapareció del mapa ese día.

 

—Has tenido una vida interesante.

 

—Y hay mucho mas por descubrir, doctor Kim, soy una caja de monerías, —una sonrisa felina se dibujo en su rostro.

 

 

 


End file.
